


Curious mermaid or savage siren?

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Do not repost this on other social media platforms! Only AdriannaSharp may use this image in her fanfiction.This art was made for the Senshi & Shitennou reverse mini bang 2019 prompt 'the sea'. My mind instantly went towards Ami/Mercury being the senshi of water and wanted to depict her as a mermaid. Zoisite is a human who has discovered her and is curious by her existence, approaching her to get a closer look, unsure of how she will react to him. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to be a siren who calls people to their deaths with her songs or a friendly mermaid like Ariel from the little mermaid. Her true nature is up to you, as this is an interpretive piece.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2019





	Curious mermaid or savage siren?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to "Curious mermaid" by AdriannaSharp

Here is my art featuring mermaid Ami and merchant Zoisite meeting each other for the first time.


End file.
